Hero Strategy: Wraith
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Necro Sentinel from Nocturna. ]] Darkspore is an unusual RPG. In most games, characters fit a specific class, and can really only do that job. In Darkspore, Heroes can preform a variety of tasks. Most notably, there is a lack of true tanks, characters whose sole purpose is to soak up damage for allies. Except for Wraith, the Spectre of Vengeance. Wraith, as many players have said, simply seems to be incapable of dying. A solely defense-oriented Hero, almost all of his abilities are focused on keeping him alive, outlasting his enemies. General Information Wraith is a solid (or non-solid) wall, shrugging off attacks. One of the biggest Heroes in the game, Wraith is a great character for defensive and utility teams. In Co-op, he can take the pressure off of his allies, leaping straight into the thick of things then scattering them. Wraith likes Dual Leech gear. He isn't the best at actually dealing damage, so he needs to keep his health and power high. He also likes ways to hurt may enemies at once. Viper's Thronado and Zrin's Plasma Column are two abilities that pair well with him. With Thornado players can cast it then follow up with Death's Embrace, sending the Darkspore running away in panic while poisoned. At the same time Plasma Column requires Wraith to keep the enemies close for the best damage. Sage's Strangling Briars and Char's Fiery Eruption can be placed at any point on the screen, so natuarally they can be put under the caster. Meditron's Reconstruct can be used to further increase Wraith's survivability by healing him and increasing his maximum health. However, players will want high Cooldown and Power as Wraith has a large amount of health which may longer to restore than say the health of a Ravager. Tork, despite his nerf, could be a useful squadmate depending on the enemies Wraith encounters. If he is the victim of many enemies that deal status effects Sporogenesis can be used to cleanse him of these effects and net some extra healing. Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Suppressive Blow" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: : "Melee attack that supresses the target for 2.4 seconds and caused XX-XX physical damage. The supression can not occur more than once per 10 seconds." Suppressive Blow is a decent attack. The ability to inflict Suppresion on an enemy is greatly appreciated, and can shut down enemies like Underminds, Raytheoids, and Molten Crawlers. : - Unique Ability: "Death's Embrace" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "Summons ghosts in a 7m radius that deal XX-XX energy damage and terrify enemies for 5 seconds." Although Ghostform is the absolutely best defense Ability, Death's Embrace is really what makes Wraith a great Tank. Big AoE Energy Damage plus terrify to opponents hit by the attack, makes Wraith a great disrupter. Just charge to the middle of a horde or at the toughest enemy and hit Death's Embrace. This ability is best used against hordes. A common mistake is trying to use Death's Embrace ''as a finisher to kill off large groups of Darkspore. Thje truth is, the damage is a bonus, and the real purpose is to terrify enemies. This will just send the enemies running, likely not dead, and leaving you to chase them down. Any stats, that increase AoE efficiency are useful, ''+ Energy Damage and + Negative Status Effect Duration are also very good. : - Squad Ability: "Ghostform" Range: Self Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Becomes incorporeal for 6 seconds, causing projectiles to pass through Wraith and granting a 100% chance to dodge physical attacks " Death's Embrace ''is Wraith's ''"Vengeance", but it's Ghostform that makes his "Spectre"''. '''Having a temporary invulnerability is extremely good and, since it's a Squad Ability all Heroes in Wraith's Squad benefit from this. Note however, that ''Ghostform should only be used when Wraith is overwhelmed or in nasty situations, such as having yourself pummeled to death by Invincitrons and Carrion Shamblers, fighting against a legion of long-range Darkspore or standing in the way of a shooting Quadrakiller. The stats that Ghostform requires are Buff Duration and Cooldown Reduction, since this ability is vital to Wraith's survival. : Modifiers * Wraith's Ghostform: Dodged attacks steal life. '''(Styx's Affix) * '''Wraith's Ghostform: Dodged projectiles increasse Movement Speed. : - Passive: "Desecrated Visage" : "Enemies within 12m deal 15% reduced damage." ?? :This is what makes Wraith tick, the ability to negate all damage directed to himself and his allies. Combined with the natural bulkiness of a Sentinel, this makes Wraith a very durable character. In Co-op, this also allows his allies to have their own durability increased. Variants - Alpha: "Lifeforce Siphon" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: : "Channeled health drain that steals XX health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, you are shielded and takes 50% less damage from all sources." This ability is a favorable one for the fact that it leeches life from a target, and during the channel, will take even less damage than other Necro heroes thanks to Wraith's Passive Ability, adding up to 65% less damage. A strategy in Co-op would involve the other player(s) using Revenant and Jinx's Curse of Weakness. Revenant could constantly fire projectiles at a ranged enemy, while Jinx's Squad Ability, Wraith's Passive and Lifeforce Siphon, as well as Ghostform cause the enemy to deal no damage at all to Wraith, and 100% threat increase could ensure the other player(s) won't be attacked by the foe. However, this Necro-dominant party could be a liability on Nocturna, where Necro Darkspore are common. Any parts that subtract incoming damage would be helpful, and Channeling Speed could be, but that could also cause the damage reduction's duration, but a meaningful amount of Channeling Speed is hard to come by. Increases to Energy Damage are appreciated by this Ability and, when equipping with Health Leech, one can simply outheal the damage dealt by Lifeforce Siphon. : - Beta: "Phantom Charge" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "Charges through enemies, causing xx-xx energy damage and suppressing them for 2 seconds." Wraith Beta is great at disabling multiple enemies in one shot (assuming you don't fly into a wall instead). Phantom Charge is a great way to cover distance, and once in the middle of a group Wraith can use Death's embrace to make the enemies scatter. Use the same gear you normally would when fielding Wraith, and you should be fine. : - Gamma: "Affliction Bolt" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take xx energy damage over 8 seconds." ?? : - Delta: "Soul Link" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "Damage taken by Wraith is shared among the rest of the squad for 12 seconds. Healing is also shared but only after Wraith is at full health. While Soul Link is active, Wraith will gain the passive abilities of the other squad members." ?? : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore Category:Necro Category:Sentinels Category:Nocturna